Session 64
Back - Next This session was played on April 24, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * While the count of natural 1s and 20s may be slightly off due to trouble recreating older logs and rolls, the following is our best reconstruction and will serve as the starting point for future, more accurate counts: ** Brimeia (-12/+7) ** Nolanos (-10/+18) ** Ravaphine (-23/+21) ** Ryleigh (-13/+16) ** Seirixori (-20/+28) ** Urrak (-30/+19) Transcript 5 GISHMONT, 3Y20 [''5:02 PM] DM: ''"ABANDONED" HOUSE, LIMAGANTE, RODOZA [''5:06 PM] DM: Seir is back from her quick excursion outside and everyone's waiting in this supposedly abandoned house. Your group, two half-elf men, a human man, a human woman, and a small human child of about 6 years old are all crammed into this 3 room home. ''[''5:06 PM] DM: Quick Havoc left shortly after dropping you off with promises to check in again before long. ''[''5:11 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh is pacing the main room impatiently while they wait for Quick Havoc to return. ''[''5:13 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ryleigh, sit down. Yer gonna wear a hole in th' floor." Urrak calls from her own spot on the floor, her back slumped against the wall behind her. "And the clankin' is makin' everyone anxious." ''[''5:14 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Fine," She starts to take her armor off to make less noise, instead of actually stopping. ''[''5:15 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Oh, ah--ok...ok. Sure." she gives Malica a comical look and tries to relax again. ''[''5:16 PM] DM: Malica leans her head on Urrak's shoulder. ''[''5:18 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh rolls her eyes as she continues to shimmy out of the mariner's steel blue breastplate. "It has too much color for me anyway," she replies pointedly. ''[''5:19 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir snorts from her spot along a wall, arms around Gunnloda and her face buried in Gunnloda's hair. ''[''5:20 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ryleigh, hey," she whistles sharply, "Look at me." ''[''5:22 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "What?" Ryleigh stops trying to remove the armor to look at Urrak. ''[''5:23 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "We don't know when the Tabaxi'll back. There's got to be somethin' else ye can use this energy fer. Have ye looked over the journal again? Or," she looks to their roommates, "Maybe ask those folks what they might know?" ''[''5:24 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Is it really that hard to use people's names?" Seir's words are muffled, still not moving from her spot. ''[''5:25 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak snorts "Fine, Quick Havoc is gone fer now. She'll be back eventually but until then, this isn't helpin' anyone." ''[''5:27 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Go to another room if it making you anxious, because pacing is keeping me sane right now." Ryleigh completely ignores Urrak's comment about talking to other people in the room. ''[''5:30 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Alright, I ain't startin' this with ye," she grumbles and turns to Ravaphine. "Hey Rav, made any progress with yer mum's writin'?" ''[''5:32 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "I've got some, but not all of it yet. Kind of scared to find out the rest." ''[''5:33 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Understandable, truly. But ye've come this far and already faced death a few times...might be th' time t' find out why." ''[''5:34 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I'll look at it tonight and give you the important information, if you'd rather not know," Ryleigh directs the statement to Rav but determinedly doesn't look at her. ''[''5:36 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav crumples up a piece of parchment and throws it at Ryleigh. "Let's figure it out together. Sometimes I need to face my fears head on." ''[''5:37 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh still refuses to look at Rav but says, "Some secrets are kept to protect the people you love, Ravaphine. Maybe that's exactly what your mom is doing." ''[''5:43 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "I'd love to give ma the benefit of the doubt and say she wouldn't actually think I would open this, but this is me we're talking about," she says smiling. "And she basically raised me on puzzles and riddles." ''[''5:43 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "An' I'm gettin' a bit tired o' secrets, frankly." Urrak says quietly ''[''5:45 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh scoffs at Urrak and continues to pace.(edited) ''[''5:45 PM] DM: The kid looks up from his stick figure drawing. "I know riddles!" ''[''5:47 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Hey Rav, yer friend knows riddles." she playfully elbows the wizard. "Maybe yer all jus'...thinkin' about this too hard. Th' answer could be right in front o' ye." ''[''5:49 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I think that's it, Urrak. Gods, you're brilliant. If the resistance made it that easy, there wouldn't be a resistance." Ryleigh murmurs, her tone dripping with sarcasm.(edited) ''[''5:50 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Oh we're gonna have fun t'night..." ''[''5:50 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir sighs and extracts herself from Gunnloda and moves over to Ryleigh. "Hey, knock it off... please." She says quietly ''[''5:52 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh refuses to look at Seirixori and silently goes to the next room. ''[''5:53 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir follows her. ''[''5:48 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Riddle me this, Dante!" she takes a seat next to him. "A paladin rides into town on Farquaad, stays for three days, then leaves on Farquaad. How did he do it?"(edited) ''[''5:51 PM] DM: Dante thinks for a second. "I don't know... do you have a horse?" ''[''5:51 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav nods. "There is a horse! It's name is Farquaad!"(edited) ''[''5:51 PM] DM: Dante: "Wait, wait! What has hands but can't clap?" ''[''5:52 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "You got me, what is it?" Rav says, humoring the child. ''[''5:53 PM] DM: Dante: "A clock!" ''[''5:53 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "That was a good one." ''[''5:57 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak chuckles, takes Malica's hand and says softly, "Cute kid." ''[''5:59 PM] DM: Malica doesn't respond. ''[''6:04 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav surveys the room and her eyes land on on the two half elves. "How are you two doing," she says to them in elvish.(edited) ''[''6:09 PM] DM: The men are sitting against the wall, dressed in what is probably three or four day old clothes. They both have the dark skin common to Rodoza natives, but one is younger and has a dark ponytail and the other's hair is lighter and frames his face almost like a lion's mane. The older one smiles politely. "We will be better once we are in Kamire." ''[''6:14 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak moves to stand, but before she does she places a hand on Malica's face. "I'll be right back, raxo." She places a soft kiss on her forehead and heads into the room where Ryleigh and Seirixori went. In the back room ''[''5:54 PM] DM: The room here is bare like the rest of the house, but it was probably a bedroom. ''[''5:56 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks into the room, needing to distance herself from the others. She walks to the nearest wall and leans against it, trying to get herself in check. ''[''6:01 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "You know it's not your fault, right?" Seir says, her voice quiet. ''[''6:02 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I nearly killed Ravaphine," Ryleigh's voice cracks as she says it out loud for the first time. "Twice."(edited) ''[''6:05 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "He made you do it. I heard him, no matter what would have happened, no matter what information you had or didn't have, that was his plan. That's why I went in, that's why I attacked him. He wouldn't have stopped." ''[''6:10 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "When I came to the first time, I felt... relieved-" Ryleigh still isn't looking at Seir "-because at least it... it wasn't you." ''[''6:18 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir sighs and steps forward, placing a hand on Ryleigh's arm, "...is it alright if I hug you now?" ''[''6:19 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods and lets Seir hug her. ''[''6:16 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ry? Seirixori?" Urrak's steps slow as she crosses the threshold of the room ''[''6:20 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: As you walk in, you see Ryleigh and Seirixori embracing. ''[''6:20 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak clears her throat awkwardly, "Glad t' see we're all gettin' along..." ''[''6:22 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh jumps away from Seirixori as if she were burned when Urrak clears her throat. ''[''6:23 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "S-sorry! I didn't mean t' startle ye. I just wanted t' make sure yer alright...I suppose." ''[''6:24 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir sighs and stands aside and doesn't say anything.(edited) ''[''6:24 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh doesn't say anything either, she just shuffles her feat awkwardly and pointedly looks away from Urrak and Seir. ''[''6:27 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Okaaay...guess I'll just fuck off then. Ye two have fun talkin'." she walks back out, shaking her head. She mumbles under her breath "Dunno why I fuckin' try." ''[''6:31 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Great," Ryleigh sighs and visibly deflates, her hands coming up to cover her face. "I care about Urrak but I can't... I keep trying to get a rise out of her and she doesn't deserve that." ''[''6:32 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "... sometimes," Seir says. "You know it's because she's the only one who will probably attack you for it... but you don't deserve that either." ''[''6:35 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Don't I? What kind of person is secretly relieved that she nearly killed one of her friends simply because it wasn't one of her other... friends." ''[''6:40 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "A normal one, I guess." Seir says quietly, looking away, "better than one who, despite trying, is exactly what her kind is hated for." Seir moves to the doorway, "I know you've called yourself a monster for what you've done... but then what does that make me?" She says quietly and walks back into the other room. ''[''6:42 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh slides the down the wall she's been leaning on, silently crying for a while before schooling her features to neutrality and returning to the main room. Back ''[''6:14 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav stands up and walks up to them. "My name is Ravaphine, and these are my friends and travel companions." She points to the ones in the current vicinity. "I'm sorry Limagante has become what it is now." ''[''6:16 PM] DM: The older one answers again. "Ascanio, and my husband Orlin. Are you from Limagante?" ''[''6:17 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "I'm from Rodoza, but closer to the western coast. How about you two?" ''[''6:19 PM] DM: "Here and a small town nearby."'' [''6:26 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: She nods. "It's nice to meet you both. We saw protesters outside earlier, do you know what they are protesting?" ''[''6:29 PM] DM: Ascanio frowns a little. "You don't know? I... don't mean to... why are you here? I don't want to be rude, but you understand our lives are at risk here." ''[''6:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak sits back down next to Malica, noticeably chuffed. ''[''6:35 PM] DM: Malica takes her hand, but is listening to the conversation with Ravaphine and the elves. ''[''6:32 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav shakes her head. "I haven't been back to Rodoza for over a month. We got to Limagante and were harassed by the Adumbrate as soon as we stepped foot into the city. Are you trying to escape them?"(edited) ''[''6:34 PM] DM: "Isn't everyone? That's what the protests are about."'' [''6:36 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Did they...did they hurt you?" ''[''6:36 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak looks over to Malica and realizes she's eavesdropping. She grips her hand a bit tighter. "Will ye tell me what they're sayin' once they're done talkin'?" she asks quietly ''[''6:38 PM] DM: Malica smiles. "They're just talking about why they're leaving." ''[''6:40 PM] DM: Ascanio looks to the side at Orlin who takes his hand and squeezes. He turns back and answers, "Not us, directly, but people we know. One of our friends disappeared not long ago and the rumors have gotten ugly." ''[''6:41 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir comes back in, head low and goes to Gunnloda, taking up the same position she was before she followed Ryleigh. ''[''6:43 PM] DM: Gunnloda hugs Seir's arms. ''[''6:46 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav narrows her eyes at his words. "I'm very sorry about your friend. Rodoza was such a peaceful country. We will do everything in our power to keep us all safe. That's what me and my friends do. Do you know what the Adumbrate want from us? Why they're doing all of this?"(edited) ''[''6:51 PM] DM: Orlin practically spits his response. "Power. Isn't it always power?" Ascanio pats his hand. "Calmate, Orlin. He is right, though. The protests have been going for... decades, centuries even... but with--" He glances over at Dante and his mother, then sighs. "They turned violent and now the Adumbrate is seeking people and claiming terrorism. Carolina would never hurt anyone, but she disappeared. We think it's because she was a musician." ''[''6:53 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks back into the room and catches the second half of what the half elf says. ''[''6:55 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav's eyes turn wide at the mention of music and looks over to Ryleigh who just entered the room. "My fear has been replaced with anger. I want to help fix this," She says to Ryleigh.(edited) ''[''6:55 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "People are disappearing because they play music?" Ryleigh's brow furrows. ''[''6:55 PM] DM: "No, not just playing, magic. They don't like magic that comes from places other than their books."'' [''6:54 PM] DM: Malica's hand tightens on Urrak's. ''[''6:55 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak turns to her, concerned "What's goin' on?" ''[''6:57 PM] DM: Malica whispers, "The Adumbrate took their friend. A bard." ''[''6:57 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "What? The Adumbrate are targeting magic users that don't learn magic a specific way-" Ryleigh pauses and runs her hand through her hair "-that explains why the captain didn't like me."(edited) ''[''6:58 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "He wasn't fond of anybody though."(edited) ''[''6:59 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "A bard? Those fucks..." Urrak leans down closer to Malica, "I won't let them touch ye. Not while I'm still breathin'." ''[''7:02 PM] DM: Malica kisses Urrak's cheek. "We'll be ok." "Aye we will. An' in truth it'll probably be you savin' my ass." she lets her head thunk lightly against the wall, ''[''7:02 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Do you have any ties with the resistance here in the city? We're looking to get information to someone." ''[''7:02 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((What is the human family doing right now?)) ''[''7:03 PM] DM: Dante is drawing stick figures and his parents are whispering to each other. ''[''7:03 PM] DM: "No, not really, except for Maricela, and I only knew her through my cousin."'' [''7:07 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods to the half elfs but says in common the rest of the group, "Maybe Malica, Seirixori, and I should go out into the city tomorrow and look for our point of contact. We're the only ones that can disguise ourselves and we'll be less noticeable without everyone." ''[''7:07 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "This is Ryleigh by the way. Ryleigh, this is Ascanio and his husband, Orlin" ''[''7:09 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "My apologies," Ryleigh says to the men, "I was distracted when I came into the conversation." ''[''7:08 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: '' "Aye, Ry. I'm feelin' a deep shade o' olive would be nice this time."(edited) Nicole - Ryleigh'': "You won't be going, I need people who'll keep their heads and can blend in," She says to Urrak. ''[''7:09 PM] DM: Dante's mother picks him up and takes him to a separate room. ''[''7:11 PM] DM: The human man speaks up once they've gone. "I apologize. Teresa wants to protect him even from rumor, though it doesn't seem possible at this point."(edited) ''[''7:11 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "I realized we all haven't introduced ourselves yet to the rest of the lovely people in this house we are sharing. I never got your names," she says getting up and offering hand out to the human man. "Ravaphine."(edited) ''[''7:15 PM] DM: He takes her hand. "Javier." ''[''7:14 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "He'll find out eventually," Ryleigh says a little grimly, "better that it's on your and your wife's terms than the worlds." ''[''7:18 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Can I come? I won't be able to sit, knowing I brought you all here." ''[''7:20 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "We can't all go. That's how the spotted us last time. Our group stands out, so please, let those of us who have the ability to blend, do it. The quicker we get this information to our contact the quicker we can leave the city." ''[''7:20 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "If ye think I'm just gonna sit here and wait, ye don't know me at all." She stands. "I'm comin' with ye." ''[''7:20 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "No, you aren't." ''[''7:22 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "What if ye get caught? Or found out? How're th' ones ye left back here supposed t' know if yer in danger?" ''[''7:23 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "We need a sign or a call or something to let us know you are in danger." ''[''7:23 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I can come back. Pretty easy to do as a cat." Seir finally says. ''[''7:25 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Why would we get caught? We won't look like us," Ryleigh says, pinching the bridge of her nose. ''[''7:27 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "I don't trust those wizards. They seem like they're a few steps ahead of us." ''[''7:27 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "We nearly did when we were all disguised. Ye can give me attitude all ye fuckin' want but I'm tryin' t' make sure the people I give a shit about come back safely!" she lets out a noise of frustration, "I'm not some idiot child, I'm just concerned. Fergive me." ''[''7:29 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Yes, but you're reckless. And we don't need that right now." "I'm not even gonna get int'a it with ye," she points at Seir ''[''7:35 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "And when, exactly, have you given me reason to believe you aren't just going to jump into a fight whenever someone baits it?" ''[''7:30 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "They recognized us because I wasn't disguised and they know how large our group is, it'll tip them off." Ryleigh starts to pace again. "I'm trying to get everyone home safely, why can't you see that?" ''[''7:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: '' Urrak walks towards Ryleigh, "I see what yer doin' but I find it more than reasonable t' have a few...reservations about ye. That's all. Go, lead yer expedition." [''7:31 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Just...please be careful. To give peace of mind, can we set a time frame? After a certain window if you aren't back yet, we can come find you?" ''[''7:36 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav sighs at her friends being assholes to each other again and goes to a corner to decode more of the journal. ''[''7:36 PM] DM: The door from the tunnel opens, but instead of Quick Havoc, you see Maricela standing there. ''[''7:37 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I've done nothing but keep everyone here safe while we've been here, or have you forgotten which of us found us somewhere safe to be. It doesn't matter how I did, just that I did-" Ryleigh says to Urrak but stops abruptly at the appearance of Maricela.(edited) ''[''7:38 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak just puffs a sharp breath out of her nose and turns to Maricela without another word. ''[''7:38 PM] DM: Maricela: "Tension already? You've only been on the run for one day." ''[''7:39 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "We don't do well in enclosed spaces." ''[''7:40 PM] DM: Maricela: "I apologize. I do not have a larger place. I understand it is cramped. I needed Quick Havoc for a short job, so I came to see if you'd need anything before morning." ''[''7:41 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Thank you for letting us stay here." ''[''7:43 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh steps forward, "It isn't the small space, Maricela. Your kindness is greatly appreciated. I think we'll be alright for the evening. Thank you, again for allowing us to stay here. I understand the risk involved."(edited) ''[''7:43 PM] DM: Maricela: "Of course." ''[''7:48 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak walks back to her spot near the wall. She crosses her arms over her chest once she sits. ''[''7:55 PM] DM: Maricela: "I was actually hoping that I might get some more information from you before you go, in case our paths don't cross again." ''[''7:55 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Of course, what can we do for you?" ''[''7:56 PM] DM: Maricela hesitates, but says, "You mentioned Tegonia. All we've really had is rumor and propaganda about what happened. I was hoping you might have a better understanding." ''[''8:00 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "We just arrived today, via the teleportation circle. From what I've gathered the Adumbrate have labeled Tegonia a terrorist organization. I'm not sure what they did, but I'm assuming Tegonia aren't terrorists, that they're rebels fighting against this regime. People vanishing. Protests in the streets. Jailing people without cause. I know a shady government when I see one." ''[''8:02 PM] DM: Maricela: "Well... yes. We think, anyway." She sighs. "I'd hoped you'd know more than we did. We haven't had contact with the-- with Agualas in a few days." ''[''8:03 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Who are they? If you don't mind me asking." Rav gets up to join the others. ''[''8:03 PM] DM: Maricela: "Who?" ''[''8:04 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "The Agualas. Like the city?"(edited) ''[''8:05 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "And that's unusual, Maricela?" Ryleigh inquires. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: "Our sister group in Agualas... any news about what's happening to the west should come from Agualas, but they have been silent." ''[''8:02 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Do you know who Candida is?" Seir asks Maricela. ''[''8:07 PM] DM: She shakes her head at Seir. "No, I'm sorry, it doesn't sound familiar." ''[''8:12 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "The cleric from earlier told the captain, Avelardez?, about not being able to give a 'Candida' a lead if he tried to get us to kill each other." ''[''8:13 PM] DM: "One of the higher order of Adumbrate then... thank you for that." ''[''8:08 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh taps her chin in thought, "So you haven't heard what the Tegonia did to label them terrorists?" ''[''8:08 PM] DM: "Rumors. Anywhere from an attempt on the Archmagister's life to blowing up a College." ''[''8:09 PM] DM: "The Adumbrate is making a huge deal out of it and using it as an excuse to start arresting people at will and taking more power in the name of public safety." ''[''8:11 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "So I've noticed." A dark look passes over Ryleigh's features momentarily. "Have you heard of someone called Cidro?"(edited) ''[''8:13 PM] DM: "Unless you mean the man who ran a taqueria down the street, no, I don't." 8:15 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "He's mentioned more than once in the journal we've been carrying, he's referenced as some kind of extremist - more so than regular rebels." ''[''8:18 PM] DM: She nods and makes a mental note about that name too. "I suppose if I don't hear from Rafe soon, I'll need to send Monica to check on them. I wish I had more to offer, but our group is small here." ''[''8:20 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Would it... do you want us to go?" ''[''8:21 PM] DM: Maricela: "I couldn't ask you to do that. We will handle our own." ''[''8:24 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Maricela, I am one of you. You said that Agualas was a neighboring city, so if you need my help, I'll do this - it's the least I can do to repay your kindness for sheltering us." ''[''8:26 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav nods. "We all will help." ''[''8:27 PM] DM: Maricela: "I-- thank you, but... You are being hunted. I couldn't ask you to stay in the country. It is too dangerous." ''[''8:30 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods and sighs, "We are wanted here now and I wouldn't want to do anything that puts us in danger. Although, I am starting to feel like we should help the people of Rodoza. I'm not sure about the others, but I won't stand by watch this kind of oppression stand." ''[''8:33 PM] DM: She smiles and steps forward, taking Ryleigh's hand in hers. "We have been fighting a long, long time. You will not stop it in a day. Do what you need to do and return to your people. I am sure they need you too." ''[''8:38 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh squeezes the other woman's hand and visibly swallows, "I go where I'm needed the most. Thank you again for helping us, and let me know if you wake up in the morning and change your mind."(edited) ''[''8:40 PM] DM: Maricela: "Thank you. I sent Quick Havoc to another group in town to see if anyone has heard of your "Valthana." She will have an answer for you in the morning." ''[''8:44 PM] DM: If there are no further questions, Maricela excuses herself and leaves. ''[''8:50 PM] DM: Ok! Rav and Ry do more decoding, everyone else settles in for quiet chatter and sleep. '''6 GISHMONT' [''8:51 PM] DM: The next morning comes and you're all woken up by Dante "trying" to be quiet. ''[''8:53 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav casts prestidigitation to smell like rotten eggs by Dante. "Dante, did you poot?" ''[''8:53 PM] DM: He immediately says "No!" but really defensively like he's not sure if he's telling the truth. ''[''8:55 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak stirs awake at the commotion. She leans over to press a kiss to Malica's forehead. "Mornin', raxo ad n'avo." she runs a hand through her locs before standing. ''[''8:56 PM] DM: Quick Havoc appears with two loaves of bread and some fruit. "Breakfast time." ''[''8:58 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir mumbles something in infernal and doesn't really move from where she is, not fully awake. ''[''8:59 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Morning, Quick Havoc." ''[''9:00 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh kneels over Seir and pokes her, "Time to get up sleepy head." ''[''9:01 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I feel like I've been up." Seir mutters. ''[''9:00 PM] DM: Quick Havoc: "I have news. Good news, bad news." ''[''9:00 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Oh boy." ''[''9:00 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Let's start with the bad news." ''[''9:01 PM] DM: Quick Havoc: "Bad news, Valthana is dead." ''[''9:01 PM] DM: Quick Havoc: "Good news is... not really. She uses a different name now." ''[''9:02 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "There were so many better ways t' relay that information..."(edited) ''[''9:03 PM] DM: She shrugs. "You picked bad news first." ''[''9:03 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Wow, Quick Havoc just lays it on thick. I like it, but ouch. What um, what information did you find about her?" ''[''9:04 PM] DM: Quick Havoc: "I talked to her last night. Turns out... she's very important. She wants to see you." ''[''9:05 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "You met her?" Rav's face looks like a kid in a candy store. "What's her name?" ''[''9:06 PM] DM: Quick Havoc wiggles her fingers and leans in to whisper. "La Fantasma." ''[''9:07 PM] DM: Quick Havoc adds quickly, "Don't use it though. She is very secret. Only those who live in shadow can know her." ''[''9:07 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Where does she want to meet us?" Ryleigh asks, finally joining the conversation. ''[''9:08 PM] DM: Quick Havoc: "I will take you to her." ''[''9:08 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((can I do an insight check on her?)) ''[''9:10 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "We're going to have to walk back through the city to get to her?" ''[''9:10 PM] DM: You can always do an insight check. ''[''9:10 PM] DM: What are you checking? ''[''9:10 PM] DM: QH: "Only a short walk in the city, then tunnels." ''[''9:11 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((making sure we're being led to Valthana and not our doom lol)) ''[''9:12 PM] DM: QH: "La Fantasma is the leader of Los Cuervos. They have many more here than we do." ''[''9:14 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir yawns, "Is it just the few of us going, or are we all going?"(edited) ''[''9:17 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I think since we'll be traveling through the tunnels most of the way, we'll be alright to all go."(edited) ''[''9:20 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I'm puttin' my leathers back on then. Ain't riskin' meetin' somethin' nasty in those tunnels." she walks over to whoever has the bag of holding ''[''9:21 PM] DM: QH: "Wait, wait. Rules. Nothing that marks you as religious or would have you stand out. Leather ok, not metal." ''[''9:22 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "Guess it's a good thing you aren't wearing what you were before," She teases Gunnloda. ''[''9:22 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ry's entire shield is a religious symbol..." ''[''9:24 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Dawnbringer will be covered by my cloak but I'll put my shield into the bag holding for safe keeping," Ryleigh pulls her cloak out and attaches it, pulling the hood up to hide her blonde hair this time.(edited) ''[''9:28 PM] DM: QH: "Good, good... let's go." ''[''9:28 PM] DM: Dante: "Can I come too?" ''[''9:28 PM] DM: Dante's mom pulls him back. "No, mijo, we're going to stay here a little longer." ''[''9:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak considers kneeling before she speaks but worries that her visage is too frightening. She instead turns towards the little family "Aye, boy. It ain't safe fer ye out there. Yer ma and pa'll and th' rest o' Quick Havoc's people will keep ye safe."(edited) ''[''9:33 PM] DM: Ascanio calls out, "Come, Dante... tell me a story while we eat." ''[''9:37 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Before following the rest of the group, Rav pulls out a book out of her bag and hands it to Dante. "This is my favorite book, full of different stories. Maybe you can read one during breakfast today." She smiles and follows the group. ''[''9:34 PM] DM: Quick Havoc goes out of the tunnel, checking the area before waving you all out to catch up. She moves through back alleys and stops to look for guards and Adumbrate before crossing streets. ''[''9:36 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh follows Quick Havoc. ''[''9:36 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows behind ''[''9:37 PM] DM: Before long, she leads you to a sewer entrance. "Come. Guards will be through in ten minutes." ''[''9:39 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Yay, sewers." ''[''9:40 PM] DM: You go down into the sewers and she lights a torch. "Watch for the crocodiles." ''[''9:41 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh draws Dawnbringer for extra light. ''[''9:41 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Oh, did'ya hear that, Rav? Crcodiles!" Urrak says in a deadpan voice ''[''9:42 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav socks Urrak in the arm. "Too soon." ''[''9:42 PM] DM: You all travel through the sewer for several minutes before she waves to the side. "Through here." And then she walks through a solid wall. ''[''9:43 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav waves her hand through the wall before stepping in. ''[''9:44 PM] DM: It is an illusion! ''[''9:44 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh follows, unfazed by a hidden wall. ''[''9:44 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows ''[''9:48 PM] DM: The tunnels here are wide enough to walk single file comfortably, but are rough and besides a short wall at the mouth to prevent overflow fluids from entering the area, it is clean of debris but rough-hewn. ''[''9:51 PM] DM: The tunnels twist and turn and there are several intersections, enough that without Quick Havoc, you might never find their way through to where you're going. You might even suspect that's their purpose. But after twenty or thirty minutes, she stops at a particular point in the path, takes a coin from her pocket, and tosses it down the hall into the darkness. ''[''9:52 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((perception checks?)) ''[''9:52 PM] DM: Sure. ''[''9:52 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((nat 20 - 25)) ''[''9:52 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((5 :D)) ''[''9:53 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((24)) ''[''9:56 PM] DM: Quick Havoc starts walking again, and soon you find yourself in some sort of underground room with tables, chairs, and a bar. As you enter, a door shuts behind you. "Quick Havoc of Susurro with guests for La Fantasma." ''[''9:59 PM] DM: An elven woman appears at the top of a staircase and as she raises her hand, you hear the clicks of several crossbows being disarmed and the sound of quiet chatter just outside the range of Dawnbringer's light and your darkvision. ''[''9:59 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak is sweating ''[''10:01 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: You can hear Rav audibly gulp. ''[''10:02 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "La Fantasma, our friend Ravaphine here," Ryleigh motions to Rav, "has brought you a journal from her mother. There are secrets hidden within its pages that might interest you." ''[''10:05 PM] DM: "Oh?" She starts walking down the stairs, and with another gesture, the overhead lights are lit, revealing the room in its entirety. There are balconies overhead where people are now filing down the stairs and back to the tables to finish what they were doing before being put on alert. "And why is that?" ''[''10:08 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "It holds secrets of the Tegonia." Ryleigh maintains unwavering eye contact.(edited) ''[''10:08 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "H-hello La Fantasma. Valthana. My mother, Alugani Welwyse, has sent me here to hand deliver this to you." She brings out the book from her bag. ''[''10:10 PM] DM: She pauses for just a moment, then continues walking towards the group, stopping about ten feet from Rav. "Those are names I haven't heard in some time. Well, besides Welwyse, of course." Some of the people within earshot chuckle politely. "I'd appreciate if one in particular stayed buried where it belongs." She looks pointedly at Ravaphine. ''[''10:14 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Forgive my friend. We aren't here to cause you any trouble, the name will be forgotten." Ryleigh gives Rav a look.(edited) ''[''10:15 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Apologies, La Fantasma. I know now to be more careful." She closes her eyes and puts her head down, embarrassed.(edited) ''[''10:16 PM] DM: "Tegonia. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Alugani was a firebrand when I knew her." She holds her hand out for the journal. ''[''10:18 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav places it in her hand. ''[''10:22 PM] DM: She flips through the book. "And what does Alugani have to say to me after two centuries?" ''[''10:25 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "She always spoke very fondly of someone while I was growing up. And up until two days ago, I thought this was filled with love letters, but there was more than what meets the eye." ''[''10:27 PM] DM: "Clearly a simple letter selection cipher. One we used often as children. Am I correct in assuming you've already read and deciphered it?" ''[''10:28 PM] DM: She puts her hand up before you actually speak. ''[''10:28 PM] DM: "Wait. Come with me." ''[''10:28 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods and follows immediately. ''[''10:28 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Yes, ma'am." Rav follows. ''[''10:29 PM] DM: She leads you all to a separate, enclosed room with a large desk. She takes a seat behind it and leaves you all to stand. When the door closes, you feel an almost imperceptible pressure in the room, evidence of some sort of magical enchantment.(edited) ''[''10:30 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ''"I assume we can speak freely now?" Back - Next